lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
What Kate Does-Enhanced transcript
---- Enhanced version of Season 6, Episode 3: What Kate Does-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Act 1 This is Lennon, an Other who lives at the Temple and is Dogen's translator. This is Dogen, an Other and the Temple master. Dogen can speak English but prefers to speak Japanese. As seen in the Season 5 Premiere, "LA X" Jacob told Hurley that Sayid could be saved at the Temple The process involved holding him underwater. Sayid appeared to die but later woke up. Sawyer is embittered because much effort was put into saving Sayid while Juliet was left to die. Sayid was in the Iraqi Republican Guard and tortured people as seen in the Season 1 episode, "Solitary." When Sayid returned to the island he shot young Ben Linus. Sayid believed his destiny was to kill Ben and prevent a future of pain and suffering. This is not a flashback or a flash-forward. It is a flash "sideways." It presents what would have happened if Oceanic Flight 815 never crashed and landed in Los Angeles. This is Claire who is almost eight months pregnant. Claire flew to Los Angeles from Sydney to give her baby up for adoption, as seen in the Season 1 episode, "Raised By Another." Kate recognizes Jack because she bumped into him on the plane in the Season 5 Premiere, "LA X." The man in the crosswalk is Dr. Leslie Arzt who was also on Oceanic Flight 815. Kate went on the run from the law in the Season 2 episode "What Kate Did" and has been a fugitive for over three years. Kate ran to Australia and was arrested by a U.S. Marshal and extradited to the U.S. as seen in the Season 1 episode, "Tabula Rasa." This is the Temple courtyard. Ben described the Temple as the last safe haven on the island for the Others. Ben sent a group of Others to the Temple in the Season 3 Finale "Through the Looking Glass." Richard Alpert brought young Ben to the Temple after he was shot. Ben was healed but couldn't remember anything as seen in the Season 5 episode "Whatever Happened, Happened." Jacob told Hurley that he and his friends would be safe at the Temple. Jacob also gave Hurley an ankh containing a piece of paper which prompted the Others to ask the Oceanic survivors their names. After the survivors provided their names the Others accepted them into their group and brought them into the Temple to protect them. Act 2 This is a flash sideways difference from what was previously established. Claire gave birth to her baby on the island as seen in the Season 1 episode, "Do No Harm." After the Oceanic 6 rescue Kate became Aaron's mother. Kate gave Aaron a similar stuffed whale toy as seen in the Season 4 episode "Something Nice Back Home." This is Aldo, an Other, who was last seen guarding the building to room 23 in the Season 3 episode "Not in Portland." There is a romantic triangle between Jack, Kate and Sawyer. Kate and Sawyer consummated their relationship in the Season 3 episode, "I Do." But when the Oceanic 6 were rescued Kate and Jack fell in love. They lived together for two years as seen in the Season 4 episode "Something Nice Back Home." Dogen is performing a test on Sayid. The ash Dogen is using was also used as a protective barrier around the Temple. In this season's premiere episode, "LA X" Lennon told Hurley that the ash will keep the smoke monster out of the temple. In the Season 2 episode, "One of Them" Sayid was trained as a torturer after he was captured by the U.S. military during the 1991 Gulf War. Sayid was forced to torture his own commander. Sayid has only once been held accountable for his occupation. It occured when he was held prisoner by a woman he once tortured, as seen in the Season 3 episode, "Enter 77." Act 3 Claire went to see a psychic in Australia who told her about the couple in LA. The psychic gave Claire money and a plan ticket to Los Angeles as seen in the Season 1 episode "Raised by Another." Aldo is referring to the smoke monster which the Oceanic survivors saw their first night on the island in the "Pilot" episode. The Oceanic 6 returned to the island on Ajira Flight 316, as seen in the Season 5 episode, "316." Rousseau shipwrecked on the island with a team of French scientists. Rousseau lived on the island alone for over 16 years. Rousseau was shot and killed, as seen in the Season 4 episode, "Meet Kevin Johnson." Rousseau's French science team became "infected" after coming in contact with the smoke monster, as seen in the Season 5 episode, "This Place is Death." Sayid was shot while escaping the DHARMA barracks with Jack, as seen in the Season 5 Finale, "The Incident." Jack betrayed his father, Christian which led to Christian's death, as seen in the Season 1 episode, "White Rabbit." Charlie drowned trying to help Jack find rescue, as seen in the Season 3 Finale "Through the Looking Glass." Juliet died trying to help Jack, as seen in the previous episode, "LA X." Act 4 Even though Jack is filled with doubt if Sayid should take the pill Sayid is able to put his trust in Jack Sayid's trust in Jack was forged by their many shared experiences on and off the island. However, Jack realizes that by giving Sayid the pill Jack holds another life in his hands. Jin spent over three years working in the DHARMA Initiative and looking for Sun, as seen in the Season 5 episode, "LaFleur." Sun has also been searching for Jin on the island. Sun followed Locke because he promised that Jacob would know how to find Jin as seen in the Season 5 Finale, "The Incident." When Claire discovered she was pregnant her boyfriend left her, as seen in the Season 1 episode, "Raised By Another." Claire was told by the psychic in Australia that only she should raise her baby as seen in the Season 1 episode "Raised by Another." Claire was going to let a couple in Sydney adopt her baby, but Claire backed out as seen in the Season 1 episode, "Do No Harm." This is the DHARMA Initiative barracks. The Others lived here for a few years before abandoning the barracks. This is the house Sawyer shared with Juliet when they were members of the DHARMA Initiative, as seen in the Season 5 episode, "LaFleur." Sawyer and Juliet joined the DHARMA Initiative when the island stopped skipping through time in 1974. They left the DHARMA Initiative in 1977 so this box has been hidden away for more than 30 years. Act 5 This is Ethan Rom, aka Ethan Goodspeed. Ethan lived on the island as an Other and kidnapped Claire as seen in the Season 1 episode "All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues." Ethan was born on the island in 1977 to Horace and Amy Goodspeed as revealed in the Season 5 episode, "LaFleur." After Ethan joined the Others his last name changed to "Rom." When Ethan kidnapped Claire on the island he held Claire in the medical station and gave her painful shots to protect the baby. Claire gave birth to her baby on the island and Kate was there to help Claire as seen in the Season 1 episode "Do No Harm." Claire was also frightened at that time and didn't think she was ready to have the baby but Kate coached Claire through the birth. Claire disappeared in the jungle in the Season 4 episode "Cabin Fever." After the Oceanic 6 were rescued Kate realized that lying and saying Aaron was her own son was wrong and vowed to come back and find Claire. Juliet and Sawyer were being sent back to the mainland as seen in the Season 5 Finale, "The Incident." But Kate was caught by DHARMA security and put on the sub with Juliet and Sawyer. Kate convinced Sawyer and Juliet to go back to the island so they could stop Jack from detonating the hydrogen bomb. Juliet wanted nothing more than to leave the island and go home to her sister, Rachel with whom Juliet was very close. Juliet had the opportunity to leave but Sawyer convinced her to stay as seen in the Season 5 episode, "LaFleur." Juliet ended up living with Sawyer on the island for another three years and then died after falling down the shaft at the Swan construction site. Jack fought with John Locke about this very issue many times. Locke was convinced it was their destiny to come to the island but Jack believed crashing on the island was just a coincidence. Act 6 "Joan Hart" was an alias Kate used as seen on her mug shot in the Season 1 episode, "Tabula Rasa." This is a flash sideways difference. Kate blew up her house and killed her father who was sleeping inside, as seen in the Season 2 episode, "What Kate Did." In the "Pilot" episode Locke explained the rules of backgammon as a game with one side light and the other side dark. Claire is Jack's sister. This is Claire who went missing three years ago. Category:Season 6